


【红马】 凤凰和它的灰烬

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 翻译，已获得授权。原作为：Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)马尔科和香克斯之间的关系不是很清楚，但仍然很紧张也很麻烦。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 更改：我让Shanks在这里比他在系列中的年龄稍大一点。开始时大约是18-19岁，结束时大约是40岁。他的佳能时期大约是14-15岁，所以对我来说有点不舒服（罗杰死的时候我以为他的年龄稍大，但事实证明他不是）

1.

“你知道，从前有一个明智的女人和我说过：‘在我的一生中，没有比给一个坚强的人属于一个他的夜晚更好的方法让他哭泣，’我想这对我们很有用。”香克斯说，嘴角带着一丝悲伤的快乐’”

事实上，他并没有预料到靠在他肩上哭泣的人会有任何反应。

他们赤裸着身体坐在香克斯的小屋里，他们将自己锁在了里面，而那把已经被遗忘的钥匙在桌子下面……或者是在椅子下面。他们花了太多的时间才处理好马尔科的悲痛。

香克斯选择了一个特殊的位置来享受马尔科的困惑。他并不是一个虐待狂，也许在好的日子和合适的环境下可能会有一点。所有这一切的主要原因是为了向一个头脑迟钝的人表明，每个亲近他的人都会关心他。不管他有多困难，他们都会的。

对于在外面看着他们的人来说，这一定是很有趣的：骑着一个成员毫无知觉地作为深爱的证明，然后在他的肩膀哭寻求安慰。

在他的谋划中，香克斯觉得这比他预料的要好。

他把马尔科抱得更紧了——像这样的崩溃不是一个简单或快速的方法就能够处理他们现在的处境。有时，只是稍微轻了一点就会泪流不止。

所以香克斯一直等待着。他现在所能给予的就是耐心，只要马尔科需要。

上次搞砸之后，他也无能为力了。要么是海军上将，要么是背叛船员的前战友，甚至还杀了他们的家人中的一个。

2.

“你为什么不告诉我你的名字？” 香克斯问着在昨天未定的战斗中救了他的那个人。

把他的生命归功于另一艘船上的船员有些尴尬，罗杰船长曾经告诉他们纽盖特的船员们都很古怪，他们在海盗同类中形成了家庭，但是香克斯甚至想象不到这种救了对手的愚蠢的行为。

那家伙站在纽盖特的右边，表情严肃，不像几个小时前那么活跃。香克斯没什么好做的，或许他可以和其他的人一起喝醉，但是有什么东西在吸引着他，这种沉默的类型与敏锐的眼睛和令人印象深刻的身体。

是时候尝试不同的策略了。

“所以你们都是一家人？”香克斯好奇的问他，而后者退缩了，否则不会对明显的陈述作出反应，但是他看上去比几秒钟之前更感兴趣。

“像大哥一样对吧？”香克斯继续说着。他清楚人们不喜欢吵闹的家伙在其他任何事情上插嘴。“从排序中就知道了。”香克斯的声音中带着些许自豪。

紧接着的就是一个打击。

“在这么大的家庭里一定很难脱身。”

这句话直截了当，但值得一看的是另一个人的脸因尴尬而发红，他那双懒散的半开的眼睛望着香克斯，虽然没有避免直接接触。

“你现在正需要这样一个机会，不是吗？”

“你知道你到底在说什么是吗？” 他问到，香克斯可以说他喜欢这个声音，但不能把他听到的那一刻出现的奇怪的感觉放在哪里。

他们该怎么说？钓上来了一条不错的鱼。

“哦，拜托，我也是个男人，没什么不能说的。”香克斯笑的一点也不真诚。

当香克斯喝醉了积极地说着话时，一个好的勒索材料和尴尬的故事总是他最薄弱的一点。香克斯喜欢把人们放在聚光灯之下，然后让他们自己去处理，他们全都喝醉了并且说不出话来。巴基知道这个很好的纯粹的人。也许香克斯应该提醒他，他是不安全的。尽管离上一次香克斯让他成为笑的最厉害的已经过去了一段时间。

那家伙看了他几秒钟然后叹了口气。

“马尔科。”

“这并不难，对吧！”香克斯的脸上展现出了大大的笑容。

他总是想要得到他想要的东西，无论早还是晚。但是他等待的时间越长他就变得越卑鄙。

两队的船员都预料到的聚会结束后，就到了出发的时刻。在美酒和分享共同故事的过程中，新的友情和友谊开始绽放。同样，敏感的话题，人们只在被迫的情况下谈论悬垂和其他疼痛。

香克斯是一个对异性和自己的性都感兴趣的人，所以当他有机会做爱的时候，他毫不留情的选择了。

马尔科似乎是一个很酸的失败者，他并不愿意承认香克斯的酒量比他的更好。可能也是更有创意的赢家。他太傲慢了以至于他并没有说什么，香克斯想听到的也许不是像他一样的家伙说出来的话。以同样的方式，香克斯认为这很有趣，但在一定程度上这让他很困扰。

在他很好的身材下，马尔科没有理由接受他一夜情的邀请……这让香克斯有些自豪。

马尔科的身体的确很难取悦，尤其是当马尔科抱怨这几年自大的家伙越来越年轻了而不能提出这样的要求，他有足够的自信，认为这是他所做的一切，使马尔科享受自己。

但所有这些都值得他付出努力。

香克斯必须承认，马尔科是一个技术娴熟的情人，对如何惩罚自负的家伙有很好的了解同时也让他感到高兴。

最后，当香克斯的下体冲撞后，马尔科让他离开了。

他很年轻，香克斯也对自己有着耐心。他离开了，为了证明马尔科是错的。

最终他们都得到了他们想要的。

3.

20多年前，这是他们第一次跨越这个鸿沟，事实上，这将是今年他们不是夫妻的银婚纪念日。

在这25年中，马尔科没有试图在性生活中占据主导地位。

香克斯知道这是为什么，每次他鼓励马尔科这么去做的时候，马尔科都感到很累，即使在这么多年之后也只能因为自己是一个愚蠢的家伙而被拒绝和侮辱。

马尔科不是领导者的类型，比起这个他更喜欢接受命令，履行职责。这对二把手来说不是坏事，但对他和白胡子的船员们是个相当大的挑战。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马尔科做了一个决定，香克斯试图安慰他。

4.

在贝克曼敲门宣布甲板上需要香木时，他们已经躺在床上两个多小时了。

“呆在这，我马上回来。”香克斯命令道，即使马尔科咕哝着抗议香克斯将他的温暖带走了。

有意思的是，马尔科由于他的恶魔果实的力量，无法将身体加热到任何可以让人接受的温度，他的手指、脚、耳尖和鼻子都很冷。而马尔科很好的利用了这一点，让他在性生活中有了优势，这种感觉总是使香克斯放得很开。

“不会花很长时间的。”香克斯说完便走出了房间。

5.

在接下来的几年里，他们的会面更加频繁。大多数的情况下都是发生在两队的船员们起冲突的时候。他们在战斗中总是一目了然，然而在晚上他们总是躲在人们看不见的地方。

偶尔能看到他们在港口的后巷中，但是那里没人能听到他们的声音。呻吟和撞击，闪光对着闪光，热的身体对着冷的墙壁。这样总是很快，也能让人满意，但他们无法解决他们自己。他们没有浪费时间在接吻和脱掉裤子和触摸背部以及前部裸露敏感的皮肤之前做准备，这取决于他们的情绪和所选择的位置。

马尔科的屁股对于满足香克斯还远远不够，尽管他开始了解越来越多的引发马尔科欲望的领域。这就像在探索古老的土地，寻找新的细节，让那些众所周知的谜题更有意义。他的下体狠狠地插进马尔科热腾腾的身体里，冲撞着身体，渴望在加大一些力度，以双倍的强度回报每一次呻吟和哭泣。

香克斯开始意识到马尔科说话时是个言行一致的人

“总有一天，我会让你绝望，虚弱以至于难以满足不同的爱人。”

当时他一直在笑，不相信这句话的荒谬。现在，每次他看着他爱人的身体，躺在床上，木地板上，或者柔软的，沙质的地面上，气喘吁吁，香克斯知道这并不比一具冰凉的愤怒的身体要好。

当他遇到马尔科时他并不想承认但他一直都知道，马尔科给他一个惊人的场面和一个精疲力尽的夜晚。第二天早上，香克斯比平时5个小时的睡眠时间足足多出了3个小时，在玩弄了他的生殖器之后依旧生涩敏感。

对于一个懒惰、半知半解、冷漠无情的人来说，马尔科是一个经验丰富的情人——充满了香克斯从未有过的激情和技巧。马尔科的下面知道如何去应对香克斯的下体，只用舌头可以使他半硬，马尔科的手也放在香克斯的外肾上…

有一段时间，香克斯认为他才是被干的一方，而不是灵活的马尔科。他的情人一次也不累，之后倒在床上满意地笑着睡着了。

但有时他们会在更合适的地方相见，这是一间经常拥挤的小酒馆里的私人房间。当马尔科为他的船员们订购补给的时候，香克斯从船上溜出去看了看城镇。而船长罗杰和雷利都笑了笑，让香克斯离开并且代他们向纽盖特的鸟问好。

在他们欢快的笑声中香克斯像个小鸡一样的跑的快极了，耳朵还泛着红。

香克斯从来没有对他们不存在的关系吵闹过，也没有问过马尔科的生活。他们对自己的身体比对思想和故事更感兴趣。这像是达成了一种相互协议。性生活结束后，他们有时会讲述关于莫比迪克和奥罗杰克逊生活上面的生活轶事，但大多数时候他们只是精疲力尽和快乐，被性生活后典型的情绪所淹没。

他们睡在懒散的下午，下面的人们欢笑着，享受着他们在一起的时光，打飞机和交易，试图唤起他们大部分的快乐时光。

马可有一个惊人的身体：嘴，手，屁股，甚至他的生殖器也是伟大的。虽然香克斯和马尔科在一起的时候从来没有碰过它。他的下体的味道对他来说是陌生的。他没有想到过任何的一个前戏，因为马可似乎总是准备好开场。他的手摸索着香克斯身体的每一寸地方，知道刺激欲望和唤醒感官的最佳方法，当他进入马尔科的屁股时，这些感官变得更加敏感和灵敏。

当他们交缠的那一刻，香克斯的下体就已经硬了，引起渴望释放的这种感觉的愉快的痛苦。

香克斯无法动摇在他们之间的这种不对劲的感觉，马尔科有一个秘密，如果被人发现的话，这个秘密将会暴露，他是一个优秀的战士和一个优秀的二把手。香克斯既不害羞也不嫉妒。但他继续保持着他的良好的个性来找到解决这个秘密的方法。

他们所做的一切都很令人满意，他找不到更令人惊异、沉默和坚强的伙伴。但马尔科周围有一种奇怪的气氛，无法让肖克斯休息。他躺在床上，和他做爱，亲吻他的时间比他们交谈的时间还长，但香克斯仍然不知道马尔科在加入白胡子船员之前是怎样的。

也许这就是问题所在。

6.

很多年后，当香克斯现在想到这件事时，他无法摆脱当初那愚蠢和无耻的怀疑的感觉。在他站起来向其他白胡子船员宣布他的决定之前，他回到自己的船舱，他打算和马可多说几句，给他安慰和支持。

香克斯不知道他应该如何去做，如果做了的话，不管怎样，这都会让一些人不高兴，他们的愤怒将是白胡子的死和对艾斯父母的揭露引起的许多问题之一。

“我回来了，”他告诉坐在床边的那个人。

马尔科向外看去，他思考的姿势印证了他是个神秘的人的一个绝好证据。自从香克斯发现马可力量背后的小秘密后，他就被取笑了。

他靠近马尔科，玩弄着他的头发。

“住手。”马尔科过了一会儿抱怨道，拍打着他的手，但香克斯抓住了它。

“你害怕秃头吗？”香克斯笑了，吻着爱人的指关节。

马尔科叹息的看着天空。

“香克斯。”

香克斯笑了，把手放在马可的脖子上，然后把他拉进温柔的吻里——舔舐着，吮吸着。

“你有一个健硕的身材和一个极好的……”

“我自己的。” 马尔科笑了，看着他。

“嘴巴。”香克斯突然大笑起来“我更喜欢你的。”

作为回应，马可抓住他的衬衫，把他拉得更近了，只拍了拍香克斯的额头。

“你比大多数人更清楚我的外在自我。”香克斯笑着说。

“你可以这么想。”

直到香克斯严肃起来，他们之间就只剩下了沉默。

“你决定了吗？”

马可只咕哝了一声。

“想拖的更久吗？”

“还有其他的选择吗？”马尔科闭上眼睛。

“没有。”

“你在撒谎。”

“我会等的，所以，回来吧。”

“我会一直回来的，即使没有人回来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢他们两个，但不知为什么，他们的共同历史变得越来越悲伤，就像好的焦虑，没有任何幸福结局的承诺。一定会有一个好的结局等着他们，我不会接受任何比结束时快乐的团聚更不快乐的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

7.

香克斯第一次看到被蓝色的火焰包裹着马尔科，他的胳膊和腿都被那蓝色的光芒覆盖着，偶尔会迸发出微小的蓝色火星。那时香克斯喝的很醉，甚至认为这是他的错觉。就像是梦一样，但是这个场面却更加的真实。这只神秘的鸟坚韧的脸上带着失落的微笑，这让香克斯感到羞愧和悲伤。

当下次香克斯见到马尔科和他谈话时，一提到这件事大家都开始沉默不语，这使香克斯心里有了一丝关切。当马尔科冲着他微笑挥动着他的双手时，仿佛那件事对于他来说只是一个微小的障碍，而这种关切的情感变得越来越冲动最终沉没。就像马尔科也并不关心别人对这件事的看法，他的脸颊也没有红肿，他也没有回避香克斯的目光。

另一方面，香克斯皱着眉头，强迫他忏悔。像个急切的孩子一样得到了他不愿意与任何人分享的珍贵礼物。他要求马尔科告诉他关于这个美丽的形式的一切，马尔科不为人知的一面或者是只有少数人可以欣赏的一面。他让马尔科从不同的角度转变一下方式，例如令人尴尬的空中飞行，只是为了让香克斯感到高兴。

在那之后他们并没有发生性关系，只是躺在山顶的草地上，躲开其他的船员从而遵守他们双方的协议。香克斯紧紧地保住马尔科，导致他有一秒都喘不过气来，之后两人看着对方笑了起来。

“真是个粗鲁的家伙。”马尔科说到，他搂着香克斯的腰，鼻尖触碰着鼻尖，就像他们的心灵在那一刻触碰，心动与交汇。

8.

海军再也找不到比这还戏剧性的环境了。瓢泼的大雨有力的撞击着地面，闪电划过夜空在一刹那间将这里照的惨白。他们要处刑罗杰----海贼们的王。

罗杰在第一次起航的时候香克斯就一直跟着他。

罗杰是他们的船长。

现在他死了。被不知姓名的懦夫斩首，他们一进入海军就做出了多么纯粹的选择。洛格镇的人们一直在欢笑和欢呼，他们很高兴能达到他的目的，正义可以再次获胜。

但是他们的船长把最后一个惊喜藏在了最后。

他向他们表明，无论他们对他的身体做什么，他的意志总是由勇敢的男人和女人来继续继承，他们会追求自由和冒险。他承诺给他们的是黄金和荣耀，这是世界政府无法比拟的。

香克斯望着漆黑的天空，雨水洒落在屋顶、墙壁和街上的岩石上。他看见一只忧郁的蓝鸟立在酒馆的招牌前。它远远的观望着，一动不动。

他就在那里站着。

就像遥远的同伴试图安慰他，不知道他是否被允许接近，却为即将到来的事情寻求安慰和力量。

香克斯笑了，眼泪慢慢滑落，他喘不过气来。在街上挤满了欢庆的人们，他们和亲爱的同伴和朋友们开心极了。

终于香克斯的膝盖重重的磕在坚实地面上。

突然空气中迸发出震耳欲聋的寂静，那只鸟张开它的翅膀从酒馆里一扇开着的窗户急速的冲过来与空气之间的摩擦产生的气流使周围的雨滴不受控制的向周围打去。

雨水打湿了香克斯的全身，他进入了酒馆，里面的人载歌载舞，他一进来就收到许多女人的欢迎，他们想知道香克斯喜欢什么样的酒，这里的老板答应每个晚上都会有免费的饮料和酒供应，所以她们才会如此的迫切。

然而香克斯一点也不感兴趣。

他环顾四周，顿时感到愤怒与悲伤，憎恨那些没有权利感到如此欢乐的人们。他们的船长在几个小时前死了，然而他们看到的只是一个臭名昭著的海盗，一个由世界政府制造的罪犯，当他的头从肩膀上掉下来时，他们却都拍手叫好。

这会一直困扰着他。

马尔科站在一楼的入口处等待着香克斯的注视，随后他才上了楼。

在那之前香克斯来到酒馆并且要了一杯最浓的威士忌，那人看着他咕哝着说着什么并且递给他一杯像是来自地狱深渊的味道的酒杯，香克斯在接到后一饮而尽。

当他走进扮演着门的房间，马尔科坐在床边，双臂放在膝盖上。

他默不作声，希望香克斯先说点什么。但他没有力量或意志去尝试。这一天使他筋疲力尽极了。当马尔科遇到了他的同伴时，香克斯在门外失去了所有的愤怒，周围的人们开着玩笑，周围处处是欢乐的情形，他们高兴着从此以后少了一个作恶多端的家伙。

香克斯坐在马尔科旁边，他已经不在乎他浑身湿透，冷的浑身发抖。因为与他眼前的这幅活生生的画面相比，寒冷毫无意义。

他叹了口气，然后大声喊出来。

他笑着说，这是我们最后一次在一起，船长……

泪水刺痛了他的眼角，但他并没有哭，相反的，他转过身来开始亲吻马尔科，抚摸着他的脸颊，他触碰到了柔软的舌头在回应着他，他们吻的干柴火烈以至于两人都需要大量的空气来维持。他感到自己的嘴是温热的，心脏也是跳动地，除此之外便无其他。

更多的时候不是香克斯感到骄傲，因为无论在什么情况下，他都会渴望很长一段时间，不间断地做爱。没有人相信，但他说没有一个人能证明他是错的。

他们现在都没有心情，糟糕的空气一直在两人间徘徊。

当闪电划破深蓝色的天空时，雨在窗上拍打着留下了闪亮的线条。现在风势减弱了，远处只有雷声隆隆。

这一天结束了，但对他们来说，这只是新道路的开始。

然而，香克斯还没有准备好迈向不可避免的未来。他更喜欢身边温暖的身体，而不是带来的新的早晨。

“如果我现在干你会怎么样？”

马可叹了口气看着他。

“我会接受并回应。”

“那就做吧。”香克斯说着，轻拍着马尔科的脸颊。“做吧，这样我就可以暂时忘记。希望是永远。”

“不会持续太久的。”马尔科警告的说。

“别担心，哪怕是一会儿也足够了。”

马尔科看着他，如果他知道的话。

它不够近。永远不会。但这是他现在唯一得到的东西。

他胸口深处遭受了前所未有的疼痛。香克斯的心在今天碎成了不止一块。

马尔科犹豫了一会儿，然后，让香克斯大吃一惊的是，他跪在他面前，开始松开他的腰带。香克斯靠在床上，试图让马尔科更容易的做这件事。香克斯看着马尔科小心翼翼的触碰着他的下体，动作慢的让香克斯有些沮丧，他催促着马尔科快点，但他的情人却放慢了速度。

香克斯有些生气，但他期待着接下来的非语言的回答。

然后他把腿分开，以至于更好的让马尔科有充足的空间。

马尔科叹了口气，但很快的适应了眼前的状况。当马尔科弯下腰舔舐前端的时候，香克斯感觉那简直就是一个梦，多年来，他一直试图说服他去做这件事，认为这是一次愉快的经历，即使香克斯自己还没有尝试过。

现在马尔科跪在他面前，对于香克斯来说无疑是给了他一个打击。这几乎是太滑稽和悲剧了。香克斯为自己的作为感到可怜与恶心去使这个顽固的人屈从他的自尊心。

但是他很好，要好得多。

“这不是你第一次，是吗？”当马尔科再次吞下他的下体时，香克斯问道。比以前更深了，他敏感的皮肤和湿热的嘴巴突然发冷，并向疲惫的大脑发出复杂的信号。

马可没有回答，而是半开着眼皮看着他，然后吸得更厉害，几乎很痛。他的舌头到处舔舐着，戏弄着他的下体。

然后他停了下来。

“你喜欢。”马尔科很肯定的回答。

他既关心又担心。

香克斯心不在焉又回到他面前，然后思考他面前的景象。

“是的，只是……”

马尔科哼了一声，紧接着又开始了新一轮的操弄。

“你应该休息一下。”他沉思着，但向前倾身继续使马尔科弄着他那半硬朗的下体。香克斯试图集中精力在想他在做什么，但他的视力逐渐变得模糊。于是他躺在床上，遮住眼睛。

马尔科的嘴没有停下来，也没有再犹豫。直到香克斯腰部做出反应。然后马尔科抓住并固定住了。

当香克斯靠近时，他试图站起来，警告马尔科，但他没有太大的抵抗力，只是为了让马尔科意识到。

他最不希望的是长时间的吸吮差点把他抽干。

当眼前的世界模糊了几秒钟，香克斯紧咬牙关，然后眨了眨眼，看到马尔科正有规律的吮吸着。

“……”

“你现在应该休息一下。” 马尔科一边躺在他身边一边说着。他的声音有点沙哑，听起来很好笑。

“我能吻你吗？”香克斯问到。

“不，你的味道很糟糕。” 马尔科评论道，但转过身来亲了亲香克斯的额头。

他笑了起来。

“就像你知道的。”

马尔科勾勾嘴角。

“现在休息一下，在我领完工资之前。”

“你确定吗？”

“睡觉吧，香克斯，明天马上就要降临了。”

9.

第二天早上混合了一些不好的事件。

海军抓住了他，当香克斯去看的时候，他们只是被告知已经处理好了。没有葬礼，没有坟墓，没有纪念物，没有什么能提醒人们罗杰是个伟人。

只有他死前留下的唯一谣言。

香克斯回到酒馆，马尔科正坐在床边等着他。

“你去哪儿了？这很危险。”他皱着眉头。“你完全可以等我。”

“他们没有……纪念碑也没有，什么都没有，这是为什么？”香克斯颤抖着，几乎是因为愤怒和绝望而哭泣。“他不应该被这样对待！”他喊道，打击着墙壁，但马尔科的手掌止住了他这种自残的行为。

为什么只有那些勇敢的人必须死，而不是那些遵循生活和履行职责的人。只是这一次命运应该让他的船长幸存下来。

“那你要做什么？和你的船长共同赴死？”马尔科问到。

“闭嘴！”香克斯喊道，他抓着马尔科的衬衫。“如果我们像建议的那样去战斗，如果雷利愿意听，那么……船长就有机会。”

即使对他来说，这些话听起来也不太对劲。

他松开拳头，松开了马尔科的衬衫。对面的人没有动，只是慢慢等着。

“你的死会对他们造成什么影响？你认为他们会注意到吗？”

这是残酷的，这个世界的规则也是如此。

香克斯试图抗议，但无法表达他的想法。

“别死，香克斯。毫无价值的战斗并不意味着胜利。”

他站在香克斯面前，显得无聊和不感兴趣，但他的眼神流露出担心和忧虑。

“你说的话就像是雷利一样，他说与我们所爱的人一起死去对那些死亡意味着什么的人来说是一种特权。你没有办法，这就像是一个普遍的真理。”他说道，即使他们都知道这个事实。

相反，这些都是事实，这些都是罗杰的任何船员现在应该知道和接受的现实，在他们变得足够强大，采取任何行动反对世界政府或海军的那一天。

“所以要变得强大，使他们闻风丧胆，他们会惧怕你。”马尔科说：“像你的船长所希望的那样，改变世界。最好证明他的人生选择不是白费力气。通过活下去和传播有关罗杰的新闻来证明他们错了，这比任何无用的死亡都要强大的多，小子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译了好几个小时，就出来这么点玩意儿，不过我还是很开心。  
> 说真的我很喜欢这篇文章，尤其是马尔科张开翅膀飞速穿过酒馆的窗户来到香克斯身边的场景。


	4. Chapter 4

10.

随着时间的推移，马尔科和香克斯之间的关系不断发展，但在安全和支持的基本意义上没有任何改变。

周围的人开始注意到他们的关系，他们也会偶尔开玩笑，但是那些重要的人的意见，无论是马尔科还是香克斯都不能忽视，但对他们之间的亲密关系毫无异议。

直到有一天，一个面带微笑、粗心的男孩改变了他们之间的关系，使他们多年没有单独会面或交谈。

从过去的几年来看，当他们生活在不同的海域，在岛上不同的港口，有时甚至连名字都没有，香克斯后悔了。对一个离他这么近的人进行猛烈抨击，而马尔科没有错，这是一次事故的后果，香克斯忽视了这件事太久，损害了他与原来的生活的唯一联系，他劝说自己认为这样会更好。

打破原有的希望和忧虑，感到错误或不适应，对于如此激烈的行为从来没有一个好的理由来解释。然而，香克斯却毫不羞耻，毫不在意地对马尔科大喊大叫，责怪他，打破了他们在漫长而累人的几个月里努力和困窘所形成的联系。

即使香克斯从一开始就没有考虑过，经过几个月的偶然相遇，然后计划好预期的会面，以这种方式与他亲近的想法，也是令人欣慰和平静的。尤其是当他开始引起人们的注意时——无论是伙伴、其他海盗还是世界政府的行为——当他要赢得一场战斗时，朋友、联盟和伙伴一起并肩作战是很重要的。即使最终的结果不是像预期的那样好。

但香克斯，在剧烈的疼痛和伤害中，忘记了教训，痛苦和愤怒，无助和恐惧，在这短短几天之内付出了太多的代价。

当他在一个小窗里看到一只蓝色的小鸟消失在地平线上时，香克斯躺在最好的朋友身上，想着那个人温柔的微笑，半睁着的眼睛和慵懒的态度，一种喜悦和痛苦，牺牲和羞怯，以及他一眼就扔掉的信任。

这一次，当香克斯看见马尔科飞走并告诉船员他的决定时，香克斯就已经知道他们之间已经没事了，马尔科会回来的。自己是受伤也好，胜利也罢，对他来说，从那天起他们还会回到往常的样子。

直到有一天他们遇见了罗杰的儿子。

11.

这是一个漫长而累人的日子，白胡子海贼团在一个小小的很少用于走私和战斗的港口里面暂时休息，这里的一些居民知道他们是谁但并没有因此疏远他们。

香克斯很喜欢这里，所以当船长心情怀旧时，他的船员们一定会不时的停靠在那里。

不过，现在看来他们是故意这样做的，本恩对他一言不发，满腹牢骚。

“别畏首畏尾的，和他谈谈。”他说，当时他们一个人在香克斯的船舱里讨论他们的下一步行动，以及凯多突然对红发海贼团承诺要保护的土地感兴趣。“谁知道你什么时候会有机会呢。”

香克斯对他做了个鬼脸。

“确保他能留下来过夜，你和我们一样需要他，船长。”

在难得的场合，本恩以一种嬉戏的心情称呼他，知道他们更像朋友而不是一个船长和一个副船长之间的关系。

香克斯振作起来，抓过他最喜欢的米酒去迎接他的命运，不管是好是坏，他应该在很久以前就为整个事情道歉。在那时，香克斯甚至不能处理他的残障，即使它是无足轻重的错误，无关那个男孩的，马尔科的，也不是他自己的。只是一个不幸的巧合。

当他走近莫比迪克时，看到一个年轻的黑发男孩，头上戴着一顶橙色帽子。

仔细检查后，香克斯笑了，他发现男孩在他值班的时候睡着了。如果被马尔科发现，他一定会将这个人头扭断，所以香克斯帮了一点忙，把他从即将悲惨的命运中提前解救出来。

“嘿，小子，马尔科在哪儿呢？”

回应他的只有呼噜声，真是个孩子。

香克斯环顾四周，注意到有一个身影靠在旁边。他被阴影笼罩着，但香克斯知道那是他的情人，顺理的把他当做是是别人。

“我们能帮你什么？”

适合正式谈话的谨慎的发问。

香克斯看了一会便笑了。

“只是逛逛。”

马尔科走了出来，他那张毫无表情的脸——甚至没有无聊、懒惰或半开玩笑的样子，香克斯错过了这张苍白的皮肤上各种深浅的粉红色的神秘表情——在那些年里没有改变。

他们看着对方，然后马尔科叹了口气。他知道如果他付出足够的努力，香克斯会多么顽固。

“Oi.”马尔科踢了一下正在睡觉的孩子的屁股。

如果这孩子不能及时的制止他即将发出的痛苦的呻吟和愤怒的声音，那么他的下场会很糟糕。

“马尔科……呃…抱歉。”他道歉了。

他脸上羞怯的微笑就像是香克斯一样，但他太专注于马尔科那恼人而亲切的脸，不想再考虑这个问题。

当他们处在尴尬的沉默中时——他怀疑马尔科故意这样做是为了让这孩子更难堪，真是个大哥哥——香克斯忍不住笑了起来。

那一刻，孩子皱着眉头注意到了他。

他眨了眨眼，然后，

“你为什么不早点叫醒我？”他不满的看向马尔科。

“这应该是谁的班？”

那孩子脸红了——他那脸颊处有着雀斑的脸由于受到注意而变得又红又热。多可爱的景象啊。马尔科每天一定会想着法子让他难堪。

“对他好点，马尔科。孩子可能累了。”香克斯为他辩护，这恰巧激怒了孩子而不是帮助他，但他咬了咬舌头，然后对陌生人大声说出他的真实观点。

有礼貌的海盗。嗯，白胡子的人总是有点与众不同——再加一个也不应该让人惊讶。

马尔科叹了叹气，指着香克斯。

“这是红发香克斯。”马尔科介绍到，就像是等待着期待已久的事情。

那孩子眨了眨眼，好像没听见似的，然后当他转向香克斯时，脸上露出了灿烂的微笑。他从船上跳下来，带着孩子般的快乐站在香克斯面前。

在香克斯回应之前，他先鞠躬并-

“谢谢你救了我的白痴橡胶头弟弟！”

感谢他。

这次香克斯眨了眨眼，在那孩子说出‘橡皮头’时，仿佛有什么东西发出咔㗳声。

“天啊！我都不知道那小子还有兄弟。”

然后他突然大笑起来。孩子转过身去看马尔科的反应，但那人只是侧身靠在手肘上，漠不关心地看着他们。

“他怎么样？”香克斯问。“上次我见到他时，他说想当海盗。真是疯了。”他深情地说着。

“是的，他一直在谈论你。他告诉我们你把草帽给了他。当我试图偷走草帽并耍耍他时，那家伙差点咬到我的胳膊。”

“那是我送给他的告别礼物，是我的船长送给我的……”

他不应该把这件事告诉其他船员的陌生人，因为他们还很年轻，不记得当时的传说或承诺下一代海盗的财富，激励他们去海上和战斗的命运。

“所以他还是想当海贼王？我以为他会忘记我们驶向另一个岛屿的那一刻。”香克斯笑着说。

“谢谢你救了他。如果不是你，那么我们可能永远不会见面。”他说，然后用一个尴尬的手势擦了擦脖子。

“别担心，这是我能做的。和那小子混在一起挺不错的。”

孩子点了点头，然后回到船上。他经过马尔科，但什么也没说。

香克斯对奇怪的行为挑起了眉毛，但他唯一的反应却摇了摇头。

“不是我要告诉你的秘密。”马尔科说着。

他们之间又陷入了沉默的境地。

香克斯想着应该如何挽回境地不至于让自己变得更尴尬。

“我带了我最喜欢的米酒。”他羞怯地笑着说。

“老爹现在睡着了，不是谈生意的最佳时机。”马尔科没有直视他的眼睛。

这比香克斯想的要难。

“我不是因为那个来这里的。”

又一次死寂。

在接下来的几分钟里，他们站在那里，什么也不说，只是猜测对方的意图。

然后马尔科叹了口气。

“艾斯，等我走了再看甲板，然后告诉萨奇。”他严肃的说。

“好的。”传来一阵低沉的笑声，“如果老爹问起来我该怎么说？”

“那个红头发的白痴终于把头从屁股上抬了出来。”马尔科笑着回答。

“什么？”微弱的一督。

香克斯尽量不做鬼脸，但看到马尔科愿意说话，他便不再说什么。他那天所说的话，实至名归。

这时，马尔科站在他身边——一种突然间产生的怀旧感打动了他，让他不知所措，这些足以证明了本恩一直都是对的。

如果香克斯后面有人的话，事情会变得更容易接受，他会分享好的和坏的时刻，一个亲密的关系。 

一个情人。

“你要走了，是吗？”马尔科上前几步。

“是的，当然。”香克斯笑着说，几年来他第一次重获新生，肩上扛着沉重的负担。“你也很喜欢我。”

“你想多了。”

当香克斯把手放在马尔科的背上，没有被抖开时，他知道他们会没事的。过去的误入歧途的愤怒和失落都被原谅了，接下来的夜晚将是他一生中最好的一个。

“对不起。”当他靠在马尔科的私人空间时，香克斯低声说道。

“我知道，我当然知道。”

12.

两年后，香克斯违背了另一个承诺。

当一只蓝鸟来到他身边，站在一旁，等待着，注视着，香克斯现在只能考虑到凯多。他摧毁了香克斯地区的一个村庄，向他展示了谁是真正的霸主。

“现在不行。”香克斯咆哮着。“我正忙着处理一个混蛋，你能不能…”

他还没来得及说完，那只鸟就气呼呼地飞走了。

“我想你可能又做错了什么。”本恩看着天空说。“他从今天早上起就在那儿，即使我站在那里，我也能感到他的焦虑和不耐烦。”

香克斯大喊着。

为什么马尔科不以人类的形式接近我然后问着问题。

“他以前从来没有在我们面前采取过这种形式。”本恩沉思着，当他知道尚克斯已经感到内疚时，故意发出一击：“我希望在下次会议上你能解决什么问题。”

香克斯叹了口气，揉了揉左肩——这是他在事故后养成的习惯。当他感到危险时总是很痛。

“我希望你是对的。”

13.

简短的一督这个名字，香克斯就知道了。

不是我要说的秘密。

香克斯沉着脸将上面写着波特卡斯.D.艾斯的通缉令撕碎了。

为什么他没有早点意识到？

为什么马尔科不说点什么？

为什么我又如此的无力？

14.

他们的下一次会面也不像预料到的那样。

只有短暂的眼神交流，然后马尔科就消失在甲板上，让船长来处理谈话。

香克斯觉得这次他弄的混乱是不可原谅的。

纽盖特向他们保证他们还有机会只是需要耐心。

多久了，白胡子没有说。

他们都知道，如果那个孩子死了……

香克斯承诺，如果事情恶化，他会伸出援手，同时希望那个孩子一切都好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译的确是个很有意思的过程，先是大概浏览一遍，然后一句句揣摩如何翻译会更好，更通顺。  
> 正当我以为两个人的关系终于恢复了的时候，突然又给我一记，就是12......
> 
> In your dream, brat  
> 上文是香克斯说的：你也很喜欢我。实际上原文后面跟了个ass，我觉得这里的ass应该指的是香克斯这个人，并非指的是他的屁股。就像12里面香克斯对马尔科说，我正忙着处理一个混蛋。原文也是有ass，指的是凯多。  
> 而In your dream,brat，我翻译成了‘你想多了’ 相对于‘做梦去吧’ 我觉得这个更符合马尔科说的。而后面的brat指的是香克斯，直译是小鬼，但在中文的语境来说，我省略了，前几章也有brat，有的被我直接翻译成了‘香克斯’（本文大多数都是马尔科对香克斯说brat）
> 
> 目前就是这样，能力有限，能做的只有这么多，感谢阅读。


	5. Chapter 5

15.

香克斯想到了一个方法，尽管这说不上多么的好。让他被困在船舱里无法飞出去，除了他脑子里没有其他复杂的东西。他们都急需一个谈话，不管马尔科否认还是试图驱逐现实。

假装漠不关心永远不会使马尔科感到高兴或满足，当甜蜜的幻觉破灭而不得不逼迫马尔科面对严峻的现实：那个孩子死了，另一方面，白胡子为了保证他的船员们从战争中安全逃离，他做了一个决定，让他们能够继续生存下去，而不是一昧的落魄或死亡。

但最痛苦的事情是他们共同组成的四皇之一，填补了迄今为止世界上最有影响力和最强大的人占据的空位。

在这一点上，香克斯和马尔科需要整理他们的情绪，决定下一步如何处理他们奇怪的关系。

透过窗户望去，香克斯微笑着，这对马尔科的鸟形来说太小了。

但即使是这样也会对他有利。

“有什么好笑的？”马尔科冲着香克斯喊道，仿佛眼前的这个人才是他的敌人。

在当时，可能是这样。

“我们。”香克斯用他那令人恼火的自信承认道。

他们是他听说的最奇怪的一对，整个海贼团伙都想去阻止或解决他们之间的起起落落，因此他们原本丰富多彩的生活只能重归于平静。

马尔科皱了皱眉头什么也没有说，同时向香克斯的方向掷去一把匕首。他以一种可爱而有防御性的方式将双臂交叉在胸前，急于找到解脱的方法：香克斯的顽固和恐怖。

但这看起来很容易——没有任何隐藏的计划需要线索或提示。只是一个有明确规则的公开挑战。最大的障碍是，马尔科在他目前的状态下太过消耗的悲痛和仇恨，这让一切都变得困难。

此外，香克斯并不期望得到这种无声的待遇，但他会按照自己的意愿去帮助马尔科，甚至是违背自己的意愿迫使他合作。毕竟，成为一个海上皇帝，不仅关乎头衔及其对敌人心中的恐惧，更关乎实现其目标的力量。

在准备就绪的情况下，香克斯为他的计划准备了下一个阶段。

“你变老了，马尔科，很容易被抓住。”他笑着说，他知道在这一点上，任何口头的甚至非口头的威胁都会被他解释为一个严重的威胁，即使是在任何其他情况下都能让马尔科微笑的纯真笑话，也会变成一种危险的举动。

然而，第一拳并没有如预期般落地。

实际上，它根本没有着陆。

香克斯眨着眼睛，皱着眉头。

“怎么了，老头子？太虚弱了，连试都不行？”他引诱马尔科，但得来的除了怒目而视之外没有任何反应。

香克斯不是在看一个冷冰冰的面具，而是在尝试一种情绪爆发吗？漫不经心地说着话，但表面上的任何一处划痕都暗示着裂缝。马尔科的感情被保守到无法逃脱的地步了吗？

然后有什么东西推着他——是马尔科的感觉还是他的愤怒——他一屁股坐了下来，绊倒在床上。

现在，这是个问题。他忍不住笑了起来。

“好把戏。”香克斯称赞道。“我没想到会发生这种袭击。”

“你应该知道的。”马尔科回答着，声音中回响着柔和的东西，既不是消极的，也不是具有破坏性的。

带着一丝悲伤。

香克斯感觉他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“我想我可能知道。”

还远远没有结束。

“如果你想离开，首先你需要说服我。”香克斯向马尔科发起挑战。“但我不会让你轻易获胜。”

比如说他想听到什么。这是马尔科猜到的。

马尔科一定知道自己的计划出了问题——他太聪明了，不可能不知道——但是他的思想已经被打乱了太久，任何改变先前思维轨迹的危险想法都会遇到厚厚而有效的盾牌。所以最后，马尔科只是让事情变得更糟，他保护自己的计划和理智。

所以香克斯采取了极端的措施来防止将来发生另一次崩溃，保护这个人不受他对自己，甚至对他的兄弟们造成的无意伤害。

为了证明香克斯是认真的，他盘腿坐在木地板上，等待一场精彩的演出。厚颜无耻的咧嘴一笑，脸上带着危险的表情，这和他说的一致，挑战着马尔科去做一些不寻常的事情，这会让他退出比赛。

马尔科生气的皱了皱眉头。

“你想从中得到什么？”马尔科退后一步，却被香克斯的笑声打断。

“你很害怕？”他笑着说：“没想到我能在有生之年看到不死鸟马尔科的撤退。”他的眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。

“你到底想干什么？”马尔科再次问到，言语间充满了坚定。

愤怒，压抑和隐藏，现在在白昼之光中显现出来。就像香克斯所希望的那样——他对自己做这件事并不感到兴奋，但马尔科需要彻底打破，才能开始康复。

香克斯闭上眼睛，他说，

“你觉得我应该做什么？”

马尔科一言不发，撅着嘴皱着眉头。他怀疑着，但没有确凿的证据，所以他站在那里，观察着香克斯。

“那么，你的答案是什么？”香克斯的声音越来越低沉，听上去危险极了。

并且语气里带着渴望。

马尔科睁大眼睛，这是他第二次沮丧的哭出来。

“把钥匙给我！”他大声地说着，在接住的那一刻脸上有些发红：“现在可不是做这种事的时候。”

香克斯伸出舌头，拒绝屈从于马尔科周围散发的怒气。

“我在等待着一场痛快淋漓的性爱，马尔科，除此之外再无其他。”

香克斯让他冷静一下，他喊了几声，然后抓着香克斯的衣领再次打了他几下。几秒钟后，他决定是时候开始他的计划的下一步了。

他抓住了马尔科的手腕，用一种可以折断他的力量阻止了他——从他爱人脸上的表情来看，也许是这样。

“你不觉得，是时候报答我的盛情款待了吗？”

还有耐心。

声音极为低沉。但几天前马尔科的行为表明，这一次必须采取极端的措施，使他摆脱自顶上战争失败以来的罪恶感和遗憾。

马尔科离开了，就像是香克斯的衬衫上着火了一般让他不得不尽快逃离，但是他没走几步，香克斯敏锐的眼睛就像是催眠剂一样，命令他服从。

“现在，马尔科，好好利用你的身体。”香克斯鼓励道，直视着爱人的眼睛，他取笑道：“你有足够的体力比我一只胳膊撑得更久。”

之前所呈现在马尔科眼前的伤害太多了，如果香克斯不做好准备，那么那些痛苦的回忆会接连浮出水面，也会使马尔科受到伤害。他在等待着白昼的到来，将马尔科烦躁的心灵所处的黑暗角落中得到释放。

到目前为止，他必须知道这次突如其来的会面的目的，以及香克斯为他准备的陷阱。

“你为什么要这么做？”

他的语气变了，就像他从一开始就明白了香克斯的计划。香克斯平缓自己的呼吸试图让他自己冷静下来，他考虑到接下来的话题会是个冗长的解释，他告诉马尔科他并不愿意告诉他发生了什么事，因为这次的决定他认为自己是对的。

香克斯把手放在爱人的腰上，看着他。

“你会明白的，相信我。”他那舒缓的声音在他们紧张的心情中听起来很奇怪。

他要求的只是简简单单的承诺，马尔科闭上眼睛缓缓对香克斯露出微笑。

“你一定是疯了，但我没有什么可失去的。”马尔科脱下衣服的手被挡在中间，香克斯的手指触碰到昨天战斗的新伤疤。

在这一点上诚实对他们没有帮助，所以香克斯保持沉默，他很清楚这一行动的成功部分在于剩下的白胡子的船员。如果不是他们，马尔科不会来找他来讨论整个情况，寻求支持或建议。香克斯没有浪费他们的压力所带来的新的机会。

“现在，你害怕吗？”他轻推马尔科的屁股。

他的情人看了他很长一段时间，然后叹了口气，更加的平静和恼火。他半裸着，上身就像是很及时的被冻住了一样，任由香克斯来回触摸。

当他开始继续褪去身上的衣物时，香克斯知道他在这场小小的博弈中取得了胜利。

“你准备好了吗？”马尔科笑着，同时跪下来脱下裤子，他的下体很软，半硬。

“也许我应该先把你弄好。”香克斯笑道。

半个小时后，马尔科啜泣着，用他那强有力的肩膀支撑着。

“你知道，从前有个聪明的女人告诉我……”

16.

看着马尔科的身体被柔软的床单夹住，他怀疑他们是否注定要这样结束。虽然他们在这二十五年中多次经历了他们的起起落落，但他们总能找到通向彼此的道路，并找到解决分歧的方法。

在他再次遇见路飞之后，期间发生的一些事情告诉香克斯，是时候把船开进平静的港口了，在那里他要用一两年的时间来维持和平。不用有什么大的或昂贵的物件，够两个人生存的足以。也许他的船员会和他一起去。后来，他们会再次把帆放在一起，当世界需要他们的时候，他们会再次扬起风帆迎接新一轮的征程。

但几个月来，香克斯决定让马尔科成为他的正式情人，就像其他很多夫妻一样，充满了爱和疯狂。东海的和平的村庄是个很好的选择，没有人敢攻击这里，同样的这里有很多友好的居民。

被人喜欢和接受是马尔科最大的恐惧和欲望，即使他没有在眼前表现出来。但是这道透明的隔阂一直存在，使他与别人保持着距离。正如一位医生所想，马尔科对待病人就像对待珍贵的东西一样，全神贯注地照顾他们的问题，微笑着安慰他们，如果病人服用一定剂量的药物，背部的疼痛就会消失。

当天晚些时候，宁静的夜晚，当他们躺在床上，像十几岁的孩子一样依偎着，激动得无法注意到别人眼中的整个世界时，马尔科释放自己的手臂上的火焰。很快的旧伤已经愈合，但偶尔会感到一跳一跳的疼痛。

“没事了。”蓝色的火焰触碰到了他的皮肤。

“他总是有方法强迫自己进入他的心，不是吗？”马尔科微笑着，专注于手头的工作。

“哈，你是嫉妒他更喜欢我吗？”

马尔科怒目而视，但他的坏心情只持续了一两秒钟，然后他笑了，承诺了些坏事。

“如果我的确是嫉妒了呢？”

香克斯皱着眉头，看着马尔科从他的头上摘下草帽。

“喂，你这是骚扰，快把它还给我。”

“那是你逼我的。”

他们吵吵闹闹的笑着，直到太阳消失在地平线上。

他们的生活充实而完整。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里全篇翻译就结束了，感谢阅读文章，对于第一次翻译完5篇我也是很激动，接下来就是一些短篇了，当然也都获得了授权。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的能力简直是太有限了，也许被我这么一翻译，原本很好的文章瞬间就down了......


End file.
